Is love imposible?
by wolfy ale
Summary: Completely Jott. Scott and Jean are involved in diferent situations. Not a certain plot in it, but I promisse this is getting better. This story is dedicated to Slickboy444, who has been the inspiration for me to continue wirtting! You rock, Slickboy444!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I.

It was a rainy day at Xavier's Institute for gifted youngsters. Jean Grey, a powerful red-haired Telepath and with telekinetic powers, was laying in her bed, waiting for a call from his boyfriend, Duncan Matthews. Duncan was a blonde handsome boy, captain from high school's football team, the Bayville crows. They had been going out for nearly two months, and he had promised calling her about 4:00 p.m., but seemed he forgot this. Jean stood up and went out of her room, and she went to her professor's office, Charles Xavier. He received her with a warm smile.

How can I help you, Jean- The most powerful telepath of the world asked her.

I was just wondering where Scott was, professor- She asked him.

I dunno, and I'm worried about him, he's absent since we all finished breakfast, except him, he barely touched his fork... besides he's been acting weird lately- the professor said, sighing.

Yeah, he's been very... quiet- Jean said, thinking about it. Scott was the kind of guy who didn't talk too much, but lately he had been talking only when it was absolutely necessary.

And I'm afraid he didn't take his car with him, neither any vehicle...- The professor said.

He didn't? But it is raining, he better be on a dry place, for his own good- Jean said, rolling her eyes. She knew Scott enjoyed being in the middle of the rain. Jean was worried about him because the last time, he stood in the middle of the rain for nearly four hours and when he returned all wet he got very sick, and the doctor told him that if he did that again he had high possibilities of getting pneumonia.

I've tried to locate him, but something has been interrupting my powers, so I don't know where he is now, and it has been raining since he left- the professor said.

I'll go and search for him, I had a very good idea of where he can be- Jean said, taking the X Van's keys. In that moment the phone rang. Jean picked it up.

Hello- She said.

_Hi, babe, I was just wondering if you would like to go with me to watch a film, and then an ice cream, you know, to spend some time together, you know, we have been too busy lately, so let's give us a break- _Duncan said from the other line. He was right, they had been too aparted from each other for a long period, but it was all his fault, because ha had to go to his football training. Jean would have loved to spend some time with him, but Scott's health was first.

Sorry, Duncan, I swear I would love to, but I have some things to do, they are very important, I'm sorry- Jean said, hanging up the phone so Duncan wouldn't complain. She ran to the X van and started driving, heading to Bayville's lake. She got an umbrella and jumped off from the van. She didn't see Scott around there, but she saw an old lady standing under a big rock, watching the pouring rain.

Sorry, ma'am, but, have you seen a tall brown haired guy with red shades- Jean asked her.

He's at the other side of the lake, he's been there since I came here, about 10:00 in the morning- the old lady told her, handing Jean a pair of binoculars. Jean took them and saw Scott there, all soaked, sitting by the edge of the lake. Jean sighed. She thanked the old lady, who left in that moment and walked to where Scott was. When she reached him, she could see he was shivering hard. He didn't seem to notice Jean was there. She kneeled next to him. She touched his shoulder. No response.

Scott, are you alright- Jean asked him. No response. She was about taking off his shades because she thought he fell asleep, but his hand stopped hers. He was extremely cold.

Don't- was the first word that came out from his mouth.

Scott, let's get you out of here, you're completely soaked- Jean said, taking his hand. No response. - Scott, don't make me make you- Jean said, threatening.

I'm ok here- Scott said.

Sure you are- Jean said with sarcasm. She stood up and took him by his arm, trying to lift him, but he was too heavy for her. She sighed, and used her TK to lift him.

Jean, leave me alone- He yelled as he fought against the invisible force.

Sure I will, just look at you- She said as she started walking towards the van pulling Scott against his will.

Jean, I beg you, stop- Scott said, trying to break free. When they reached the van, she broke Scott free.

Now get in- Jean ordered. Scott just ignored her. She sighed. - I told you- She said, using her TK to get him in. He refused to enter, holding in a branch. Jean had enough with Scott's stubbornness. She used her TK with more power, and got Scott in with the branch in his hands. She got in too. She locked the doors and started driving. Scott was very angry. Jean sighed. - What's wrong, Scott- She asked him, in a caring way. Scott just turned away. He was shivering. Jean sighed and arrived to the institute. She got out of the van. She looked at Scott. It didn't seem that he wanted to move an inch from where he was. She sighed again. She opened the door and took his wrist, and pulled him out. He didn't put resistance this time, and just walked behind. When they got in, he went to his room.

/Professor, I brought Scott here, he's soaked, he's been on the pouring rain since 10:00 in the morning, even from earlier Jean sent to the professor.

/He's on his balcony now, getting wet again the professor sent back. Jean sighed. She went to his room. It was locked.

Scott Summers open the door right now or you'll be in serious trouble- Jean said, knocking the door. No response. She unlocked the door with her TK. She saw Scott sitting by his balcony. Jean took him in with her TK.

Leave me alone- Scott said. His voice was breaking. Jean hugged him.

What's wrong, Scott- She asked him, still hugging him. He hugged her back, not saying anything. - Come on; change your clothes so we can talk- Jean said. Scott sighed. Jean left his room, and went to change her own clothes. When she returned, Scott was lying on his bed, with dry clothes. He seemed to be asleep. He was coughing fiercely. Jean sat next to him, and touched his forehead. He had fever.

/Professor, Scott has fever and he's coughing fiercely, seems he's asleep now Jean sent.

/I'll call a doctor, Jean the professor sent back. After a while, a doctor came in. The professor entered after him. The doctor checked Scott.

And? What did you found on him, Kevin- The professor asked.

Nothing serious, Charles, just a fever and cough. You only have to look after him so he doesn't get wet anymore, please- the doctor said.

Thank you, Kevin- the professor told him as they got out of the room, leaving Scott and Jean alone. Jean put a padlock on Scott's balcony and left. The phone rang.

Hello- Jean answered it.

_Hi Jean, can I talk to Scott, please- _Teryn, one of her friends, said at the other line of the phone.

I'm afraid he's asleep, Teryn, but when he wakes up I'll tell him you called- Jean said.

_Thanks, Jean, see you tomorrow at School-_ She said, hanging up the phone. Jean went back to her room. She took her celphone and called Duncan.

_Hello-_ Duncan answered the phone.

Hey, Duncan, this is Jean, I was just wondering if the film and ice cream idea is still avaible- Jean said.

_Sure, babe, I'll pick you up in 5- _Duncan said, hanging up the phone. Jean got ready and went downstairs. Duncan arrived, and they left the institute.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt were watching a movie.

Like, that movie isn't too good- Kitty said.

Ah agree, there are better things to do in the institute- Rogue said.

Vell, vat about finding this in the grounds? It's raining no more- Kurt said, showing Rogue and Kitty a ball, then bamfing somewhere and bamfing again.

Are you crazy? I won't break mah back finding that stupid ball- Rogue said.

I'll give you five bucks if you find it- Kurt said, smiling. Rogue sighed.

Guess that's much more entertainment than that movie- She said as Kitty and her went to the grounds. A couple of hours later Scott was awake again. He had an awful presentiment that Jean was in trouble. He was worried about her. His celphone rang. It was Jean.

Jean, are you ok- Scott asked very worried before Jean could say hello.

_I'm ok, Scott, I was just wondering if you could come and pick me up, I'm in the old part of Bayville-_ Jean said.

Sure Jean, I'm heading there- Scott said, running to his car. He jumped on it and drove as fast as he could to the old part of Bayville. He saw Jean standing there, near a park. Scott jumped out of the car.

Hi Scott, thanks for coming- Jean said.

Are you ok? I just...- Scott said, very worried. Jean smiled and put her finger in his mouth.

I'm ok, Scott, Duncan couldn't take me to the institute, he had a very important thing to do, and I was walking and a group of guys tried to do something, but I escaped, I'm ok- she said. Scott sighed in relief. Jean was about touching his forehead, but Scott stopped her.

Don't- He said, turning away.

Scott, what is wrong- Jean asked him.

There's nothing wrong, I'm happy you're ok, let's get back to the institute- Scott said, getting in his car. Jean got in. Scott started driving.

Let's go for a coffee, please, Scott- Jean said, smiling innocently. Scott sighed. He could deny nothing to her when she asked it that way. They got on Scott's car and Scott drove to the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there! Glad to see I have reviews! Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me! I hope I don't mess it up at some point... If that happens, which is veeery probable, please let me know it! Another thing can somebody please tell me what's a oneshot and all that stuff thingy, please? I'm curious and I'm just trying to keep my english as good as possible!

Wen1: Here's the breakup! It would have happened soon anyway... I hate Duncan... Thanks for reviewing!

FastpitchDevil: Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you're liking it!

Jott luuuuuuver: I'm glad you like Slickboy's stories too! I'm a heart Jott lover! Thanks for R&R!

Slickboy: I'm really glad you're liking it! Like, I'm so excited that yesterday I finished chapter 13! I mean, I'm reeeeallyyy inspirated! I love Jack Robinson too! I think he's cool! Thanks for R&R!

Chapter II

They arrived to the coffee shop, and they sat on a free table. The waiter was waiting for them to order.

I'll have a cold cappuccino, please- Scott said coldly.

No, Scott, you're ill Jean said. - Instead of the cold cappuccino, we'll be having two hot cappuccinos please- Jean corrected Scott. The waiter left their table.

That was pretty bad- Scott said coldly.

Scott, you've got to trust someone. You have trusted me since we met, we are best friends, don't you remember we always told each other how we felt? Scott, I appreciate you very much, too much to see you suffer like this, because I know how you're feeling- Jean said.

No you don't- Scott said coldly.

Yes I do, Scott- Jean said. Scott sighed.

However- he said. The waiter came up with the two cappuccinos. They drank it in an awkward silence. Scott paid both cappuccinos.

Let's go- he said.

I'll drive- Jean said.

You're crazy if you think I'll let you- Scott said.

Then I'm crazy- Jean said, jumping in the driver's sit. Scott rolled his eyes (although Jean couldn't see it) and opened the door, waiting for Jean to get down. Jean giggled.

Come on, Jean, go to your sit- Scott said.

Make me- she said with a defiant smile.

Come on, Jean, I really don't want to- Scott said.

Then take your sit, I'll drive- Jean said.

I won't, now, take your sit- Scott said.

This is my sit- Jean said.

Jean, please, stop this- Scott said, defeated.

Only if you give me a smile and tell me what is wrong- Jean said. Scott sighed and forced an smile. It was the first in days, maybe weeks, but it was forced.

Ok, now let me drive- Scott said.

Nope, it was forced- Jean said, laughing. She loved Scott's puzzled face.

Jean, please- he begged. Jean giggled

Get in, Scott, I'll turn on the engine- Jean said, turning on the engine. Scott sighed and sat in the passenger sit. Jean had failed in her mission of making Scott smile. She sped up, and noticed that Scott smiled slightly. She smiled, and drove to the institute. They arrived. Scott got down the car and started walking. Jean stopped him.

Do you want to watch a movie? - She asked him.

Sure- he said, shrugging.

Jean led Scott to the living room. They both sat in the couch and watched a movie that was being broadcasted in the TV, where they both fell asleep. The professor was passing by, late in the night, and turned off the TV. He didn't want to wake them up: Her head in his shoulder and his head on hers. He left. A couple of hours later, around 2:40, Scott woke up. He felt Jean's head on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up, so he picked her in his arms and took her to her room, where he placed her in her bed and covered her with her sheets. He smiled, took a pen and a white sheet of paper and wrote something on it, leaving it next to Jean's pillow. He left. The next morning, the clock's alarm rang. Jean yawned and woke up. She saw Scott's note in her bed.

_Thank you very much for lighting up my day yesterday and always. Thanks for being there for me every time; you always make me smile against my will._

_Scott_

Jean smiled, and she put the note in her desk, heading to her shower.

A couple of hours later, they where already in the School. Jean and Scott were in their Chemistry class. The teacher paired Scott and Jean together, and Duncan was very angry. They were making an experiment with some clorhidric acid and some reactive. Jean saved Scott from getting burned just in time, and he kissed her cheek. When Duncan saw this, he almost exploded, and Jean noticed it. A couple of hours later, Jean entered to her Economy class. It was the most boring thing in the world, so she sat by the window, and saw through it ell the class. In the middle of it, she saw as someone pushed Scott to the yards. It was Duncan and his buddies. She had the idea of why Scott was involved. She tried to listen what they were saying.

You've made a mistake by trying to steal my girl, Summers- Duncan said.

We've always done that, Duncan; it's just a stupid kiss- Scott said.

Well, that stupid kiss was a bad move, Summers, you'll kneel here and apologize if you don't want me to beat you up- Duncan said.

You're crazy, Duncan, I do not wish to fight right now- Scott said, walking away.

Oh, I just don't care- Duncan said. Two of his buddies took Scott by his arms. Duncan hit his stomach, and Scott's air was pushed out of him. Duncan hit him until he was coughing blood. Jean saw terrified.

Teacher, may I go to the bathroom? - Jean said.

You've been too distracted, and there are just 10 minutes left to go out, you can hold on- she said. Jean knew 10 minutes were enough for killing someone. She turned back her attention to where the fight was having place.

So, will you kneel now? - Duncan said, when he was tired from hitting Scott. Scott just took one of the guys that was holding him and threw him away, just as he did with the other one.

Leave me alone, Duncan- He said, holding his stomach with one hand, and cleaning the blood of his mouth with his other hand. Everyone surrounded him. They were 8 against one. Scott sighed. He started throwing them away, but he was in a big disadvantage. One of them hit him hard on his foot, making him fall. The were all kicking him everywhere. He tried to get up, but he just couldn't. One of them lifted him by his hair and punched his face. Duncan then got a bat, and Scott was conscious the bat could harm him seriously, so he pushed everyone away, and punched Duncan. Now they were fighting one on one, and Scott was harmed, but he still had some advantage.

You, fools, take him off me!- Duncan yelled, trying to hit Scott with the bat. The others tried to enter, but they just couldn't, Scott was too fast for them. Finally Duncan managed to hit Scott with all his strength on his foot, and this broke immediately, and Scott fell to the floor. They hit his broken foot again and he yelled in pain. With one last hit on his stomach they knocked him out. Jean wanted to leave immediately, and about 2 minutes later the bell rang, and Jean ran to the yards, hoping to catch Duncan. Everyone had surrounded Scott, and an ambulance was taking him. Jean tried to pass, but nobody would let her. She was so mad at Duncan... She never thought of him like that. She searched for him all around the school, until he found him with his buddies in the infirmary.

Hey baby, what's up? Look what Summers did to me, I had to call my friends because he attacked me for no reason, and I was totally in disadvantage, and I was refusing to hit him, but I had to- Duncan said. Jean was burning inside.

You're a liar, Duncan, i think Scott was always right, you're a moron!- Jean yelled at him, slapping his cheek.Duncan saw her surprised.

That means a breakup?- Duncan said. Jean rolled her eyes.

Of course it is, you idiot!- Jean said, leaving. She was worried about Scott. About 15 minutes later she called to the institute. Logan answered the phone.

_Hello?-_He said, with his unique voice, making Jean easy to recognize.

Logan? I thought you were in a trip in Africa with Storm- Jean said, somewhat surprised.- How's Scott? Is he ok?- Jean asked Logan.

_Hey Jeannie, we had to come back sooner than we expected. About Scott, the professor just called, he's going to be ok, he just has some broken ribs and minor fractures on his left foot- _Logan said from the other line.

Please, come and pick me up, Logan- she said with her special voice for convincing people.

_I'm on my way, Jeannie-_ Logan said, hanging up the phone. Jean smiled and went for her stuff. She waited for Logan. Logan arrived.

Hi, Jeannie, long time not to see you- he greeted her.

Hi, Logan, missed you too- Jean said.- Where's Scott?- She asked.

He's on his room, complaining, like always. I noticed he's been acting weird, very... cold- Logan said.

Yeah, he doesnt want to share with me whats wrong- Jean said, sighing.

What happened to him? He seemed pretty messed up- Logan said.

Duncan and his buddies beat the hell out of Scott- she said.

You mean the blond guy, your boyfriend?- Logan said.

Ex- she corrected.

I always knew he was a moron- Logan told her.

Yes, I've just realized that- Jean said.

And why did he beat Scott up?- Logan asked.

It was all my fault, he got jealous because the teacher paired Scott and me together, and Scott gave me a kiss because I saved him from burning- Jean said.

But you always do that, I don't find anything wrong on it- Logan said.

Me neither, but seems Duncan did- Jean said.

They arrived to the institute. Jean hugged Logan and thanked him, and went upstairs to Scott's room.

It was nothing, seriously, professor- Jean could hear the professor and Scott talking.

Scott, who is the responsible of this?- the professor insisted.

That's not important, professor, really- Scott answered. Jean knocked the door.

It's opened, come in- Scott said. When he saw Jean he smiled very wide.

It was Duncan, Professor- Jean said.

I see- the professor said.- I have to go now, I'll leave you two alone, if you don't mind- the professor said, leaving.

How are you feeling?- Jean asked him. He invited her to sit next to him.

Angry, but it's ok- Scott said, as Jean sat next to him.

I'm sorry, Scott, I didnt mean to get you in trouble with Duncan- Jean said.

It was not your fault. But that moron is going to eat my dust when i get him- Scott said.

Scott, please, leave the things like this, its going to be easier for everyone of us- she said.

It's easy for you to say it, it's your boyfriend- Scott said.

Ex- she corrected him. - I saw everything, but couldnt do anything, I'm sorry Scott.

I'm the one who should be ashamed, I could have fought back since the beggining- Scott said. Jean sighed.

Sorry, Scott, I've got to do some stuff to do- Jean said, leaving Scott alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there! Thanks everyone for reviewing! This whole thinking of which chapter to post was difficult, i had 3 options... anyway, I hope I don't mess it up!

Wen1: Funny you mention it, I was just wondering that myself when I was writing it! I thought It would be more interesting that way... An the other thing I was wondering... how the heck am I writing stories without even knowing whats a one shot fic? I've got lots to learn from you and everyone of my reviewers, thanks, Wen!

Slickboy444: Thanks, I think duncan is a moron, asshole, however you wanna call it, he deserves all that names! And aboutyour Hellfire and Brimstonefic, I'll definitely read it when I get the time,lately i've beenreally busy with some hypotesis, I barely get the time to write and read!... And about the fic,no matterhow it is rated,inpsicologicaltermsI'm not 15, don't worry! Thanks, Slickboy, you rock too (and I am sure i am not the only one who thinks that! )!) !

Ingrid:Thanks, I agree with you on that one... I don't understand Jott bashing either, but how you're saying, each one has its own opinion (think it is dumb, but anyway). Thanks for R&R!

FastpitchDevil: Thanks, I really appreciate your review,and thanks for liking my story!

Chapter III

Three months passed by, with nothing interesting to tell. Scott was now 19 years old. In his birthday, everyone in the institute threw him a surprise party, and they all got fun. Scott was ok again, and Jean had a new boyfriend, captain of the Male Soccer Team. One of those normal days, Scott was in the receiving room reading a book, when Jean arrived with her new boyfriend.

Hi, Scott, I want you to meet Daniel- Jean said. Daniel stretched his hand, and Scott rejected it. He didn't even put attention to Jean.

Hi- Scott said coldly, without turning away his gaze from the book.

Scott, don't be that rude!- Jean said, angry.

Sure- Scott said, still concentrating in the book he was reading.

Scott!- Jean said. Now she was getting really mad at Scott.

What- he asked coldly. The book seemed to have all his attention.

Don't make me get on my bad side, or you'll regret it- Jean said, trying to calm down.

Sure- Scott said, not even listenin-g to her.

Scott Summers, apologize!- Jean said.

Sorry- he said, still reading. His apology was too far from sincere. Jean got mad at him.

Let's go Dani, he's too busy- Jean said, taking Daniel's hand.

Sure, Jean- Daniel said. He pushed Scott's book on purpose without Jean noticing, and Scott got really mad at this, putting his foot on Daniel's way, and this fell down. Jean saw this. Daniel took Scott by his shirt.

Tell him to let me down or he'll be eating my dust- Scott said. Jean widened her eyes. Daniel was very mad at Scott. Jean was very mad at Scott too. Scott sighed and kicked Daniel. He was too weak for Scott, and he fell to the floor. Scott looked at him, sat in the couch and continued reading. Jean slapped his cheek. She helped Daniel up and they both walked away. This was the first time Jean had slapped him that hard. He had her hand painted in his cheek. He threw the book away.

The next week, Jean didn't talk to him. She didn't even see him. He sighed. It wasn't his fault at all... Daniel had started everything. Jean had broken up with him after the second day they dated... He was angry about that too... If it wasn't that important, why was Jean still so mad at him? He went to the city to walk a while. He saw a little kid with his ball playing. He was about 4 years old. Scott saw something bad comming. The boy threw his ball to the street, and went for it walking slowly. Scott saw a car comming very fast. He had 4 or 5 cops on his tail.

Look out!- Scott said, running and throwing the boy away. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to avoid the car that came easily 185 m/h. The news, ambulances and cops where there about 10 minutes later. The criminal had been captured. Scott had been taked to the hospital, at the edge of death.

Ororo and the professor were chatting in the professor's office, watching a program. It was interrupted by the urgent news.

What do we have, Jessica?- the news man said, as they linked to the main place of the accident.

The most searched men in our country were captured about 10 minutes ago, leaving a seriously injured victim. Witnesses said that a four year old boy had been left outside a shop, and this one threw his ball at the middle of the street. The car with the criminals came very fast, and a youngster that is about 18 years old pushed him away, saving him from being killed, but unfortunately he wasnt fast enough for avoiding the car. The four year old boy, named Christopher Swift, son of a very rich man, has only an arm broken. The youngster, identified as Scott Summers is deathly injured in the Nishtery Hospital...- the lady continued talking.

Storm, quickly, take me there- Xavier said, terrified.

Charles, calm down, he'll be ok- Storm said as she saw Xavier was very worried. They both went to the hospital.

Can I help you?- A lady said.

Yes, we are here to see Scott Summers- Storm said.

The boy that came seriously injured... wait a moment please- thelady said. She went to call the doctor. The doctor went to Xavier.

I'm sorry, there was nothing left to do... he died at 16:43- the doctor said. Storm and The professor were shocked. The doctor sighed.- I'm really sorry- he said, walking away.

It cant be- The professor said, very shocked.- There must be a mistake... Scott is alive...- the professor said, buring his face in his hands. This was the first time Storm saw him crying. She was very shocked too, and cried silently. She took Xavier back to the institute. Logan saw them both crying.

What's wrong Charles? Storm?- He said. Storm whispered in his ear what happened, because Kurt, Kitty and Rogue were there too. They didnt want them to know... yet. The three young students watched as Logan got in shock, and as Xavier and Storm were crying silently.

How are we telling them?- Logan said, still in shock, pointing the three young students.

Call them all, Logan, they have to know by our sources, not by others- Xavier said, very sad. He and Storm headed to the conference room, and waited for the students there. They started arriving. The last one was Jean.

My dear children, I have something very serious to tell you. It's a delicate thing, so please take it as good as possible, and don't panic- Xavier said, very sad.

Professor, Scott is missing, won't we wait for him?- Rogue said.

Who cares about him?- Jean said. She was still mad at him.

That's what we are here for. Scott had a terrible accident- Storm said.

What? Is he ok!- Jean said, hysterically..

Who cares about him?- Rogue reminded Jean sarcastically. Jean felt bad.

How bad is he?- Kitty asked.

Vere is him?- Kurt asked.

Is he ok?- Rogue said, worried.

Guys, this is not going to be easy for all f us, but, he is...- The professor started, but couldnt get the courage to say it.

In a better life- Storm said. Everyone stayed in shock.

No- Jean said, standing up.

Jean, please- Storm said.

It has to be a mistake, it must be a mistake- Jean said, crying hysterically. In that moment she knew what Scott really meant for her, and she felt trribly about being mad with him.

The funeral is in thirty minutes. We'll bury him in Rest In peace Graveyard- Logan said, leaving. The professor left too, followed by Storm. The students left Jean alone. She was crying too much.

How could I?- she said to herself, remembering the time she slapped Scott, and how she ignored him for a long period. She burried her face in her hands and cried hysterically.

They were already in the funeral. The all were very sad. Logan noticed some strange tubes on the coffin leading to somewhere outside, but didn't paid much attention to them, forgetting them immediatly.

Everyone went back to the institute. Everyone was totally sad, but Jean took the worse part of it with Xavier. They were totally broken up. Jean felt so guilty. The only thing she wished on that moment was that this was only a nightmare. But she realized it wasn't. She saw all the photos on her desk. Most of them were Scott and her on parties, when they were younger.

Why?- she asked herself, burring her face on her pillow, crying hysterically.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey there again! Sorry for slowing up the things, I've been busy, I'm not studying english anymore and I'm afraid I can forget everything I've learnt! Well, again, sorry! Thank you,wonderful reviewers!

Authorless1: Hey there, thanks for reviewing, I like the good Jean bd Jean thingy too, and she's my second fav character! Thanks again for reviewing!

Authorless2: Yep, it's complete, you'll know why when you read this part of the story... And about treasure our things, you're completely right, we have to appreciate what we have... I hate what they say about the " you won't know how important it is until you lose it forever" thing , but it is true... thanks for R&R again!

Diaz F: You're right! My sleeve is full of secrets... Thanks for reading and reviewing, you allreviewersalways make my day! And about the tubes... you'll know soon if you keep reading,soon, very soon you'll know everything)!

Wen1: Misteries, indeed, misteries... I think you'll figure out if Scott's dead or not, if it is really Scott or not if you keep reading, I hope you're all enjoying this story, I can't wait until I post next chapter! Thanks for Reading and reviewing, Wen!

Slickboy444: Thanks, buddie! I love emotional chapters too. AndJean's really, and I mean REALLY hurted by his death... I don't enjoyimagining herthat hurted, but I mean,she has to know what it's like, you know, loosing someone... I bet we've all gone through that, haven't we? Thanks for Reading and reviewing, slickboy,keep it up onHellfire and Brimstone, it's a really good story!

Helen: Yeah, maybe I made a mistake... Thanks for R&R!

Chapter IV

Late in the night, on the Rest In Peace graveyard, a man in a black tux was watching two of his men digging. He was thin and tall, snow-like white hair with a short beard. He smiled as his men took out the coffin from the digging.

Very good, guys, now go and turn off the oxygen tubes, they won't be nessesary anymore- The man said, referring to the tubes that were well hidden in the coffin. One of his men went somewhere to the source of the oxygen.

Do we take the kid to the limo, boss?- a man said, turning to see Scott Summers on the coffin.

Indeed, please- the man said, turning to leave. He got in a luxurious black limo, and then someone put Scott on a little bed that was in there.

Shall I take you home, Mr. Swift?- The driver said.

Yes, Sean, take us home- The man, called Mr. Swift, said. The driver smiled and went to Mr. Swift's home. The man got down the limo and went inside.

Where shall we take Mr. Summers, boss?- a maid came.

Take him to the east part of the mansion, please- Mr. Swift said.

But what about medical attention? He'll die- the maid said.

He is not even harmed, Mary, I just made the things look like that, I hired people to do absolutely everything to make sure everyone thought he died- Mr. Swift said.

But didn't his friends noticed that he was still breathing?- the maid asked.

I put a special liquid on his blood, it makes sure the heart works as slow as it is possible without stopping beating. It is certainly expensive, but it's worth it. He really was breathing each 10 minutes, and as slowest as possible- Mr. Swift said.

So everything's fake?- the maid asked.

Indeed, everything's fake. His brain waves had been changed so Charles Xavier doesn't find him. I hired a man... he can make believe everything's real when it is fake, and he could possibly do what I asked him to do- Mr. Swift said.

Is that Charles Xavier your enemy?- The maid said.

In fact, he's my best friend, Mary, but if he finds out that I have Scott, he'll take him away, and Scott will be vunerable for Essex's attack. I'm just protecting him, Mary. I need to protect him, after all, I'm his godfather- Mr. Swift said, leaving to the east part of the mansion, where Scott was supposed to be. Mr. Swift knew Scott was still asleep lying in his room. The east part of the mansion was like a house, it had everything: one room, three bathrooms, one huge garden, its own gym, kitchen, rec. room, studio, dinning room, etc. It was isolated from the rest of the mansion, it only had one door conecting to the mansion, and it was from solid metal. Mr. Swift entered through the door, and he made sure everything was ok in there. When he finished checking it out, he went out of the east part and went to his own room to get a deserved break.

Back at the institute, Jean was still awake, crying. She felt her world going down each time more. She felt like dying in that moment. She wouldn't have imagined that Scott could die. It never went through her mind. She couldn't fall asleep. She just couldn't believe what happened. She wished it was a nightmare. But she knew it wasn't. She felt so guilty about what happened before... with Daniel, with Duncan, with every single boy she had dated, Scott always protected her from them, that were mostly bad guys... everyone of them had been jerks to her. All of them. She knew Scott had always been right, but she was too coward to accept it. These thoughts just made her feel worse. She just lied there, sobbing and crying, until she finally managed to get some sleep.

The next day, Scott woke up early. He yawned.

Where the heck I am?- he said, looking around him. It didn't seem like his own room. He stood up. He was very uncomfortable. He noticed he was in a black tux.- Did I pass out drunk in a party or what?- he asked himself. He had a terrible headache. He went to the wardrobe. It was full of new and cool clothes.- Is this all mine?- Scott asked. He was very confused. He tried a white polo shirt with a pair of black jeans. They fitted perfectly. He yawned and took a more detailed look of the room. It had luxurious furniture, fine looking, and big. He arched an eyebrow and went out of the room. He saw everything in the place, it was the same as in his room: expensive, beauty and cool. He was very confused now, there was nobody in there. He tried to contact the professor, with no succes. He went out to the garden. - Wow- he said as he saw the beauty of nature reflexed in the garden. He loved the place, but he was still very confused.

He went to the kitchen, where it was the metal door that led to the mansion. He was about touching it when it popped open, and Mr. Swift entered.

Good morning, Scott- he said. Scott looked at him.

Who are you?- he asked.

I am Kyoto Swift- Mr. Swift said.

What am I doing here?- Scott asked.

Take it as a kidnap, Scott, I can't tell you anything right now. Prepare, you'll be having a surgery in half an hour- Mr. swift said, leaving Scott alone again.

A surgery?- he murmured to himself. He went to his room, and searched for anything that would help him getting out from the place. He didn't find enything. The time for the surgery was approaching. He couldn't hide, they would find him. Suddenly, he heard the door opening. He gasped and prepared for battle.

Mr. Summers, time to go to your surgery- a man said. He was a guy like Logan, but much taller. Scott gulped... He couldn't beat him...

What surgery?- Scott asked.

Brain repairing surgery, Mr. Summers- The man said.

What? I don't need that- Scott said, but before he could even finish his sentence, the man grabbed him and took him out of the room. He took Scott to a surgery room. Someone had attached him to the bed. He was fighting to get free, but it just was impossible.

Sleep while we do everything they told us to do- A nurse said, putting in his face a mask, and with this, Scott fell asleep.

Back in the institute, nobody went to school. They were all suffering their lost, wondering how could it happen. The professor had to block Jean's telepathy and TK, she was out of control. Storm, Logan and the professor were talking in the professor's office.

The kids are too sad, Chuck, we need to do something- Logan said.

There's nothing we could do, except maybe bringing Scott back but that would be impossible- The professor said. Storm nodded.

Jean's taking the worse part of it, professor, she's just like if she had lost the most important thing for her- Storm said.

She did, Storm, she lost the kid, her best friend, her impossible love, her confident, her brother, her everything- Logan said.

What are we going to do, Charles?- Storm said.

Wait, only the time relieves this kind of pain, Storm- Xavier said.

But it never heals it- Logan said. He was worried about Jean, she was totally out of control. He felt so sorry for her.

Shall we go to the graveyard?- The professor said.

No, the kids won't bear this, Chuck, we'll have to wait- Logan said.

Logan's right, Charles, tthey're not mature enough to understand this kind of things in the time that has passed, they need more time to reflex about it- Ororo said.

Maybe you're right, I'm sorry, I can't bear this pain, I loved Scott as my own blood, after all, he was my surrogate son- Xavier said.

I think I wouldn't stand loosing anyone that's so important to me, like Evan, I don't think what I would do, I think I would just lose it- Ororo said.

I'm so worried about Jeannie, I think she's feeling guilty for what she did to the kid, I think we should do something, Charles- Logan said.

We can't do anything, Logan- The professor said, sighing. Ororo put her hand on his shoulder, and they just kept in silence.

Back in Swift's mansion, Scott woke up after a few hours. His head was aching. The last thing he remembered was that he was taken to a surgery room. He had his eyes tightly shuted, he couldn't find his shades anywhere. He took a cloth that was on the wardrobe and wrapped it tightly around his eyes. He touched his head, and he noticed his hair wasn't the same as before. He had a very different haircut, and he noticed a long cut across the back on his head, and seemed it was sewed.

What the hell happened here?- Scott asked himself. He was surprised, his voice had slightly changed. The thing is that it wasn't the same. In that moment, someone entered in his room.

How are you feeling, son?- A known voice asked him. He knew it was that Mr. Swift.

What have you done with me? Where are my friends?- Scott yelled. Mr. Swift flinched.

I've already told you, Scott, I can't explain now. About your friends, they think you are dead, but they're ok, everyone- Mr. Swift said.

What?- Scott yelled.

I'm sorry, Scott, when the time comes up, you'll understand my reasons. For now, you've got to be somebody else if you don't want your friends to get harmed, and I'm not threating you, Scott, I'm trying to help you and Xavier- Mr. Swift said.

What? Somebody else?- Scott asked.

Indeed. I've changed your brainwaves with some help so Xavier doesn't find you. And you can take off that cloth you have wrapped around your eyes, the surgery already repaired the damaged part of your brain, you can see without those shades again- Mr. Swift said. Scott was surprised. Could this be? That was one of his desires, to see again. He approached his hands to the cloth. He took it off, but kept his eyes shutted.

Are you sure?- Scott said.

Don't be afraid, my boy, It's been proved- Mr. Swift said. Scott opened his eyes, and instead of the blow of destruction he was expecting, he was delighted of how beautiful the things were in their original color.

Wow- He said, turning around to see Mr. Swift.

See? You can trust me. Eventhough it seems I'm the bad guy here, I'm just trying to help you Scott- Mr. Swift said. Scott was starting to trust this man. For some reason, he knew the man was being sincere with him.

I need to know, Mr. Swift, I need to know why are you doing this- Scott said.

Look, Scott, I'll tell you what's happening when the time comes. I know your friends are suffering thinking you died, but there's no choice, my boy, trust me, it's absolutely nessesary. For now, you need to rest, Scott, I'll let you free on a few days- Mr. Swift said. Scott nodded, and Mr. Swift went out from the room. Scott enjoyed his new sight. He turned the tv on, and saw a few programs before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey there, sorry for being so late with this chapter, you know, I ain't getting enough time, thanks for your reviews!

Wen1: Yeah, I know the brainwaves are a bit difficult to change, but... anyway, I thought it would be more interesting... it causes confusion, doesn't it? Ah, well, thanks for reading and reviewing, Wen!

Diaz F: Hey, I'm sorry for not updating, it's just that I just don't know how to continue it... I really promisse I'll update, you've got my word! Thanks for R&R!

Slickboy444: Hey! I'm sure you'll find out everything about Kyoto Swift soon, don't worry! Thanks for your comments, Slickboy! I'll do my best, you've got my word.

Childrenwithblades: Hey, I'm sorry for substituting hi-phens for apostrophes during speech, it's just that I am used to that, here in my country, at least in my state, we are used to use hi-phens for indicating when someone speaks, and we use apostrophes when we mention names and all that kind of stuff. About the punctuation, I am not really interested on watching it, as long as everybody understands what I'm saying, for me it's ok... Thanks for reviewing!

Ingrid: Thanks, I'm glad you're liking this story, I'll do my best to keep up writing and don't messing it up! Thanks for R&R!

Helen: Thanks for the advice! Thanks for R&R! I'm sure that when the time comes he'll return home... I'm just making it look impossible right now... muahahaha >)

Chapter X

Jean was in her room, crying. She felt like if she was all alone. Her world was all dazzed, the professor had blocked her powers fearing something would happen. She felt insecure, guilty, and even furious. She wanted to kill the men that had murdered her best friend. The professor knew this, so he had to keep an eye out for Jean, he knew she could actually kill anyone who had been involved in Scott's death. Jean was very powerful. The professor remembered the time that some thieves threatened her with a knive, Scott came up and fought them, he was only 14, the thieves were about 20 years old, and they were more than Scott, so they easily beat him up, leaving him in a grave state, and Jean, in her rage, almost killed them all. The love and care they shared was unique, it was the most wonderful thing the professor had seen in his whole life. Scott had been always there for Jean, eventhough she could be unpolite or bad to him sometimes, he was always there. That was what Jean regreted. He was always there. Not like her, she hadn't been there always. She blamed herself for his death. She could have been there with him the day of the accident, but she wasn't. She let him die. She had been kind of responsible for Scott's death. If she wanted to kill everyone involved, she would have to kill herself too. But would Scott like it that way? That was a no. She knew that he would have hated her for thinking that way. But he would have been there. In the rain of thoughts, she buried her face in the pillow again. The professor entered through the door.

Are you ok Jean?- he asked, knowing that obviously she wasn't.- Ok, I just came to tell you that Scott wouldn't have liked this, you need to actually eat something if you want me to take you to the graveyard to take him some flowers. Will you go or not?- the professor asked. Jean nodded.- Fine, then eat something and we'll be ready. I'll let you have your powers back, but I'm sure you'll control them responsibly- The professor said. Jean nodded again and the professor disblocked her powers. The professor smiled and went out of the room. Jean followed him.

About an hour later, they arrived to the graveyard. They searched for Scott's tomb. The found a man putting dirt in the hole where Scott was supposed to be.

What the hell are you doing with Scott's tomb?- Jean yelled, her rage growing fast. Everyone was watching.

Hey, easy lady, I'm just doing my job- the man said.

What are you doing?- Jean asked.

I'm not supposed to say anything, sorry- the man said, walking away. Jean growled and invaded his mind.

He worked for some Swift man. Scott's body had been taken away. Scott's tomb was empty. The man didn't know if Scott was death or alive. Jean totally freaked out. Could it be? Could Scott be alive? Swift was the last name of the kid that Scott had saved. Jean ran to the Van, jumped in, and drove quickly to where Swift was supposed to be, agreeing to the man's memories. She parked the car and flew to the door. She knocked, desperated. A maid opened the door.

How can I help you, madam?- She said.

I'd like to have a talk with Mr. Swift- She said. The maid nodded and walked away. Minutes later, Mr. Swift appeared.

How can I help you, Mrs. Grey?- Mr. Swift said.

How do you know my name?- she asked.

Why are you here?- Mr. Swift asked, not paying attention to Jean's question.

I want to know what the hell did you do with Scott's body!- Jean yelled.

What do you mean?- Mr. Swift said, as calmed as ever.

Scott, where is him?- Jean asked, trying her best to control herself from killing the man standing in front of her.

Oh, you mean Mr. Summers, huh? I heard that he died trying to save my son, and I'm really sorry for that, I appreciate what he did for my son- Mr. Swift said, still calmed.

Where is him?- Jean yelled, falling to her knees, crying. She thought Mr. Swift didn't know anything. She knew it was over, Scott was dead.

I knew you had some kind of trouble for Mr. Summers before he died, and I want you to know that in the last minutes, he told me he loved you, that you wouldn't have to worry about him, he would be ok on the other side taking care of you- Mr. Swift said. Jean looked at him.

Did you talk to him before he died?- Jean asked.

Yes, his last moments- Mr. Swift said.

Why did he have to save your damn son?- Jean yelled. She knew she didn't mean to say it, but she was really affected by everything.

I'm sorry, he was a good guy- Mr. Swift said.

Why?- Jean murmured.

Scott had heard everything from where he was, and he had tried to escape to tell Jean he wasn't dead. He knew that she was at the edge of breaking down. He could feel it. He tried to send her messages, but obviously she didn't get them. Scott had tried everything to go out, except maybe his powers. He could sense the power behind his eyes, and now he could control them. He mentally prepared for his best optic blast before Jean would go anywhere. He closed his eyes and opened them again, and a powerful blast came out from his eyes. The door was completely destroyed. He ran to where Jean was. Mr. Swift could sense this. He immediatly called security, and they grabbed Jean. Scott finally made it to where Jean was being held by the security guards.

GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!- Scott yelled. Jean tried to recognize the voice. It was a little bit different from Scott's voice, but she knew that could have been part of the accident.

Scott, is that you?- Jean asked, her eyes full of tears. The guards were fighting fiercely, and they wouldn't give up. She couldn't see him.

Don't let her see!- Mr. Swift said.

Yeah, Jean, it's me, don't worry, I'll take out those guards!- Scott yelled. From his eyes came out a controlled blast. It didn't affect the guards. Scott's rage grew to the top. Jean had to see him. Jean had to know. He sent a full powered blast against the guards. The blast was firts red, but in seconds it turned from red to blue, from blue to white, and finally it turned black. Both guards and Jean fell to the floor unconscious.

What was that, Scott?- Mr. Swift said, impressed.

Dammit!- Scott said, running to where Jean was lying unconscious.

I knew your powers would evolve, but not this fast- Mr. Swift said.

Evolve?- Scott asked, taking Jean's hand and holding it.

Yes. Congratulations, you're now a telepath and a telekinetic- Mr. Swift said.

What?- Scott said.

You've earned your friend's powers. She won't lose them, don't worry. Now, go back and I'll tell you everything you need to know- Mr. Swift said.

No way, I'm staying here, taking care of her- Scott answered.

No, you won't. We have to meet your fiancé, Scott- Mr. Swift said.

What? Are you crazy? I'm only 19, I won't marry anyone, and absolutely anyone that I don't even know!- Scott said.

Sorry, Scott, there's no choice, son, she's your fiancé since you were born, Chistopher and Katherine choose her from lots of girls- Mr. Swift said.

How do you know my parents' names?- Scott said.

If you want to know everything, you better go back to your room- Mr. Swift said. Scott wanted to know, but he wanted to stay by Jean's side.

No, I'll stay here and take care of her!- Scott said, not changing his mind.

Scott, this is the last time I'll repeat it, go back to your room, or _she_ will be hurted- Mr. Swift said, knowing Scott was too powerful for them, but they could control him by knowing his weaknesses, and Mr. Swift knew that _she_ was his weakness.

No way I'm letting you hurt her- Scott said.

I'm not asking. You asked for it- Mr. Swift said. He was about to push a button, when Scott stood up.

Ok, ok, I give up, but don't even consider hurting her, _never_- Scott said with a threatening voice.

Ok, we'll take her to her car- Mr. Swift said.

I'll take her, I don't trust you enough- Scott said, taking Jean in his arms. He took her to the x-van. He opened the door and put her in. He sighed and closed the door. He went back to his room.

I'm sorry for everything that I have to do to keep you under control so you won't get hurted, my boy- Mr. Swift murmured under his breath.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter VI

Hey there again! Thanks for R&R my friends. Hope not to disapoint you!

Diaz F: Love suspense! You'll find many answers on this chapter, don't worry about that... and about the fiancé... that's coming later! Thanks for R&R!

Telepathic Angel: Thanks! I think Jott rules too! I'll update next chapter as soon as possible, don't worry. Thanks for R&R!

Wen1:Yeah, Jott forever! About Jean, you'll have to read it for yourself... Thanks forR&R!

Slickboy444: Thanks, Slickboy! I'm sure you'll find MANY answers in this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you rule!

Ingrid: Sure I'll do, my friend! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Authorless: Whoa, that's what I call a big review! Thanks for the comments and thanks for trying to help me improve my writing: Scott had his brain surgery when he was at the mansion. Sorry about the car-van thing,I get confused myself... I really appreciate you're doing this, friend, thanks for R&R!

Scott walked towards his room. He felt weird. He had seen his weird powers, his black rays. He had hurted Jean with them.

Damn, I feel bad- He murmured, holding his head with his hands. The last thing he knew was that he was on the floor before he blacked out.

A few minutes later, the maid had found Scott and had taken him to his room. Mr. Swift had gone there too.

So? When are you letting him free?- the maid asked.

When the time comes. Right now I've changed his original papers, I've made everything to present him to the world as Jack McMiller's son. I've talked to Jack, he wanted to have a son from Scott's age to help him with the family bussines, you know McMiller's industries are a billionary bussines, Jack needs a son to have the business after his death, and Scott will fit perfectly. I've talked to Jack, and he does totally agree with me- Mr. Swift said.

But Mr. Summers won't agree with you and you know it- The maid said.

I know. I've installed some antitelepath's shield on his brain so Xavier won't find out it's him, I've changed his brainwaves, I've done everything, now I need to tell Scott the truth so he doesn't try to go back to Xavier- Mr. Swift said.

What's his name now?- The maid asked.

Christopher... Christopher McMiller- Mr. Swift said, walking away.

The professor and all the crew were searching for Jean everywhere. She had left them without even a clue, and now they didn't know where she was. Tired of searching, they went back to the institute. The van was parked outside. Jean was in the van, unconscious. Logan immediatly opened the door and took her out.

Is she ok?- Everyone asked.

Seems she's ok, she's just unconscious- Logan said. Everyone smiled. They went inside the institute.

Take her to her room, we'll see what happened when she wakes up- The professor said. Logan took her to her bed.

A couple of hours later, Jean woke up. She felt very weak, and she didn't remember anything.

What happened?- she asked to herself. Logan entered.

Are you ok, Jeannie? What happened?- He asked.

Tell me that was all an awful nightmare, tell me that Scott's in his room, please, Logan- Jean begged. Logan shook his head.

We can't do anything for it, Jeannie, sorry- Logan said. Jean buried her face in her pillow again and started crying. Logan knew she wanted to be alone in that moment, and he left.

Back with Scott, he had woken up already. He was feeling very weird. Mr. Swift entered to his room.

Scott, I need to talk to you... About the truth- Mr. Swift said.

I listen- Scott said, waiting for Mr. Swift to continue.

Follow me, please- Mr. Swift said standing up. Scott followed him to a dark room. When they entered, the lights turned on.

What...?- Scott said, looking everything, very surprised. There were pictures all around the room. Pictures of Scott, Alex, Christopher and Katherine Summers.

I know it is shocking for you to see this, Scott, but I need you to know what really happened that september 21st- Mr. Swift said.

How do you know this?- Scott said. His voice was breaking. There were pictures of the accident. There were pictures of Scott parents' identified bodies all burned near the plane. Scott's heart was about tearing appart.

I'm sorry about that, Scott, you need to be strong- Mr. Swift continued.

How?- he said. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

That night... you were not going on vacation to Hawaii as your parents may have had told you- Mr. Swift said. Scott was in shock: they weren't going on vacation? How did Mr. Swift know everything? -You were coming here to stay. Christopher and I were very good friends. Actually I'm your godfather. Well, returning to the topic, you were coming here to stay for a while. Nathan Essex was after you- Mr. Swift said. Scott's mind returned to when he was on the orphanage. Essex orphanage. That man... he took him every night and took blood from Scott's veins... made him drink that black liquid that he hated... until he was adopted by the man that made him regret living. He escaped from that nightmare to enter to another. And another, and another, until Xavier took him in. Mr. Swift continued.- He was after you, Scott. I wanted to help your parents. I wanted to return them millions of favors they made for me. Lots of sacrifices that they made for me. Obviously I couldn't. Essex found the way to make your plane crash. Essex thinks you're dead now, Scott. Everything about the accident was carefully planned. The kid you "saved" is not my son. He's an orphan kid. I put a special liquid on your blood. I knew you would wake up a few hours later. I know everything about your powers. I knew you would wake up from death, that's why you had oxygen on your coffin. And why did I do this, you may ask?- Mr. Swift said. Scott was totally freaked out. He didn't understand at all what was happening. Mr. Swift continued.- How old were you when you escaped from the orphanage?- Mr. Swift asked. No response.- You were 9. When you escaped from that prison you were 9 years old. Now you are 19, right? 10 years have passed since you escaped. 10 years has passed since he took your blood. And the scriptures in the ancient egipt, which only a few humans knew and know about, reveal every single mutant's powers, when will they evolve, when will the mutant will be in the climax of power. It revealed that your mutant powers would start evolving since you were 19 years old. It reveals the existance of a lengend, the ultimate battle for the faith of the universe and all the living creatures that live in it. It talks about the Phoenix trinity. It talks about those who form it. But it doesn't reveal names. It only gives a series of clues, describing the creatures that will form the Phoenix Trinity, a God with infinite powers, capable of creating aand destroying in the blink of an eye. The legend talks about the Riptonic Rage Trinity too, the purest evil that anyone could have ever imaginated, a God with truly destructive infinite powers, this God is the evil in it's purest dark form. The clues of it's formers are given too in the scriptures. The legend says that there will be a holy place for the ultimate battle: The COSMOS. But it also reveals that this place is not what we imagine by hearing COSMOS. They mean The Chapel Of Skorm's Mistic Olive Sacrifice. Nobody has ever known where the COSMOS is or what it means to be- Mr. Swift said.

And what does that have to do with my damn blood?- Scott asked, not believing a word from this stranger.

You'll understand when the time comes. The clues are simple, but at the same time complicated:

" July 3rd. Scar behind right ear, seeming like one burning wing. Tragedy will come a day, still a pure heart will remain. Eyes taken away, but someday given again. In the purest soul he will turn, making himself burn. From his ashes he'll come back, to fight by his lover's side. From this love they will make one, completing the trinity to fight back."

" September 13th. Scar behind left ear, seeming like a burning wing. Tragedy will come a day, still a pure heart will remain. Privacy in mind taken away, to never be given again. In the purest soul she'll turn, making herself burn. From her ashes she'll come back, to fight by her lover's side. From this love they'll make one, completing the trinity to fight back."

" March 23th. Scars behind both ears, seeming like two burning wings. Made from the purest love, to fight against evil, who's growing more. Never born, never killed, two souls making one."

July 3rd? That's the day I was borned- Scott said.

Exactly. We discovered that you also had a scar behind your right ear, so we knew that would be you- Mr. Swift said.

September 13th... Jean- Scott said, impressed.

Shhh. Don't say it out loud, Scott, you'll put her in extreme danger if that goes to the wrong ears- Mr. Swift said. Scott lowed his head.

So, now, what does this has to do with Essex? Why does he want me?- Scott asked.

Simple. He knows about the scriptures. He knows that he'll be a part of the future, he's one of the three choosen ones to form part of the Riptonic Rage trinity, with Ehn Sabah Nhur and another mutant. He discovered that he's actually your nemesis, just as you-know-certain-red-headed is Ehn Sabah Nhur's nemesis, and as the other two unknownk persons are each other's nemesis. The scriptures say that before forming both trinities, the persons can try to kill each other's nemesis. If they are succesful, they'll be able to take their nemesis's powers and form a God of their own, not risking anything. That's what Essex wants to do. Kill you.

He could have killed me ages ago- Scott said, rolling his eyes.

No. You were too powerful for him. He needs to see your weaknesses before killing you. He wouldn't risk a confrontation with you, he could have gotten himself killed. What he's doing is creating something to poison you, so he doesn't risk anything. Seems that he hasn't found it, so he needs more blood, so he can continue his research, and when the time comes, kill you- Mr. Swift said.

And why are you doing this? I mean, you don't need to protect me, I can do it for myself- Scott said.

No, Scott, Essex its a genious, he would do whatever he could to get what he needs, even kill your friends if it's nessesary, I'm just asking for a month or so, so your powers finally evolve and he can't do anything else against you- Mr. Swift said. Scott thought about it for a moment. A month was too long, but it was worth it when that meant to protect his friend, his only family. But... was this man saying the truth?

How do I know everything you're telling me it's the truth?- Scott asked.

I promisse I'll talk to you tomorrow about me, you'll know everything- Mr. Swift said.

Right- Scott said, sighing.

Right, so, we'll talk tomorrow. I'll leave you alone, Scott- Mr. Swift said, leaving. Scott sighed. He couldn't wait that long. He had to see Jean. He had to see that she was ok. He needed her. He sighed, and decided to wait for midnight to escape to see her. She would think it was a dream, and he would see her.

When midnight came, Scott went to the garden. It was all clear. He went through some bushes until he faced the wall. He shooted it, and a hole was opened. Like he expected, he found more bushes in the other side of the wall. He took out a chewing gum he had on his pocket and chewed it. He took it out and stood up. He put it on the visible part of the wall, to know where the hole was when he wanted to return. He got into his hands and knees and sneaked out of the mansion. When he was out, he noticed that Xavier's Institute wasn't far from the place. He ran silently to the mansion. He introduced the secret code, and the security systems were disabled. He went to the bushes so the camera wouldn't notice his presence, and he sneaked to the bedrooms side of the institute. He climbed up to Jean's room. He silently tried to open the window, but it was locked.

Dammit, it's closed- he murmured under his breath. He saw Rogue's window opened, and he went to it. He entered silently, and sneaked out and into Jean's room. He silently opened the door and closed it behind him. He smiled. He kneeled next to Jean and shook he gently. She opened her eyes.

Scott?- she asked, not believing it.

Shhh, don't wake the others up- Scott said, smiling.

How?- Jean asked. They were inches apart from each other.

Hey, I'm ok, don't worry- Scott said, under his breath. Jean could feel his warm breath. She couldn't bear the feeling that everything was a dream, she knew it was. She just did what she wanted to do long time ago. She covered his lips with hers. Scott found himself kissing back almost unconsciously. They broke the kiss to breath again. Jean hugged him.

I thought you died, never leave me again- She said, crying.

I'll be near you, don't worry. Now, please, sleep again- Scott said. He got out a little box. He took out from it a little piece of cotton, soaked in something. He put it on Jean's nose, and she fell unconscious. Scott opened the window again and went back to Swift's mansion, enjoying the taste Jean had left in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VII

Hey again! I just realized my chapters were way to short, so I decided to try out putting two chapters together and see what happens... Thanks for R&R!

DiazF: Thanks, I appreaciate you like the story! Thanks for R&R!

Wen1: Now that you put it that way, you're right, they're just like in HP! I love HP! Thanks for R&R Wen!

Telepathic Angel: Thanks for the kind comments you make. I think I will include the phoenix, but in other story, cuz if I do it here it's going to be way too long... About Essex, I don't think he's appearing... yet! Thanks for R&R!

luvincycke-jott28: Thanks! I'll update as fast as possible, I promisse! Thanks for R&R!

Helen: Yeah, Scott's sweet! Thanks for R&R!

Ingrid: Thanks! I'll try to updatenext chapteras fast as possible! Thanks for R&R!

Jean woke up early. She opened her eyes and she remembered everything that happened last night. She stood up and ran to Scott's room, wishing he was there. She wished with all her heart that he was in there, safe and sound. When she arrived, she saw everything in it's place, but Scott wasn't there. The bed was empty. He wasn't there. She felt like dying in that moment. She went to Scott's bed, and laid in it. She cried there. She cried her heart out, wondering what she would do.

In Swift's mansion, Mr. Swift had woken Scott up.

What's the matter?- Scott said, covering his head with a pillow.

Wake up, Scott, you've got to go to your last days of school, I've done everything, you'll be attending to Bayville High School, like before, but this time you're Christopher McMiller- Mr. Swift said.

Ok- Scott murmured, still under his pillow. Mr. Swift smiled and left. Scott stood up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned. He hadn't have much sleep. When he arrived past midnight, he couldn't sleep very much, so now he was very tired. He walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

About an hour later, Scott was already leaving the mansion.

Hey, Scott, wait!- Mr. Swift said. He handed him a pair of keys.

Oh, thanks, but I won't be needing it, I'll go walking, I need some exercise- Scott said.

Come on, a gift, from all the birthdays I've missed- Mr. Swift said.

Right- Scott said, defeated. He didn't want to do anything, he was too tired. He took the keys and left. The car was parked in the garage. It was a black convertible. He sighed, and got in. He drove to school. He parked the car and went to take his schedule.

Good morning, Mr. McMiller, would you like a tour around the school?- The receptionist said, handing him his schedule.

No, thanks, I'll just explore it by myself- Scott said.

Your english is very good, your father came personally, he said you were in Europe- The receptionist said.

Yeah, I was, but I've been always in contact- Scott said. The receptionist smiled, and Scott left.

Are you new here?- A known voice said from behind.

Yeah- Scott said, turning to face Taryn.

My name is Taryn, nice to meet you- She said, stretching her hand.

Hey, the name's Christopher- Scott said, shaking her hand.

Want a tour around?- Taryn said.

Thanks, they've already shown it to me- Scott said.

What class you've got now?- Taryn asked him.

Math- Scott said, pretending to read his schedule.

We've got it together, mind to walk me there?- Tary asked.

Sure- Scott said, walking next to her. When they both arrived, the classroom was almost empty. When the bell rang, everyone started arriving to the classroom. Scott in his old place, behind Jean. She hadn't arrived yet. The class began and she was still abscent. Scott was starting to worry about her. Finally, someone knocked the door.

Come in- The teacher said.

May I?- Jean said. Scott smiled.

Take sit, please, Mrs. Grey- the teacher said.

Thank you- She said, entering to the classroom, and taking sit. Taryn was looking at Scott. She giggled and wrote a little note, sending it to Jean, who was just next to her.

"_Hey, Jean, look at the new guy, he's so hot_"

Jean read the paper. She turned around to see. Her heart started beating fast. The guy was the Scott she had seen in her dreams, or so she thought it was a dream. She turned around. She tried to pick up some thoughts from this stranger, but it was almost as trying to go into a fortress. She wrote back.

" What's his name, Taryn?"

Taryn got the paper and read it. She giggled and wrote back.

" Why don't you ask him? His name is Christopher I-dont-know-what, I didn't ask for his last name"

Jean read the paper. She sighed and turned around.

Hey, you're new here, aren't you?- Jean said.

Yeah, returned from Europe a week ago- Scott lied. He needed to keep the secret, he would know the truth about Mr. Swift that day.

Nice to meet you, my name is Jean Grey- Jean said.

Yeah, nice to meet you too, my name is Christopher McMiller- Scott lied. He hated to lie. Especially to Jean, who always knew if he was lying.

Put attention, please, Mrs. Grey and Mr. McMiller- The teacher said, startling both youngsters.

Sorry- They both said in unison. The bell rang. They both got up and went out of the classroom. Jean accidentally droped her books, and Scott got them up.

Would you mind if I walk you to Chemistry?- Scott asked, smiling.

How do you know I've got Chemistry next?- Jean asked him, each time more suspicious about the young man that she knew way too well.

Uhm, I...- Scott started, getting all nervous. He wasn't supposed to know that.

Tell me the truth- Jean said, approaching to him.

I...- Scott said. Jean smiled. She hugged him.

I knew it was you, why have you done this?- She said, hugging him tighter.

I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not Scott Summers- Scott said.

I never said names, you and I know its you, Scott!- Jean said, smacking his chest slightly. She was already crying.

Jean, please, don't- Scott said, hugging her back.

What happened?- She asked.

Jean, I don't know what you're talking about, ok, I'll let you know, I'm... I'm a mutant, I've got telepathy powers, I read your mind, but, but I'm not who you think I am- Scott lied, as best as he could.

Just let me see one more thing- Jean said. She was about touching behind his right ear, but his hand stopped her.

We've got class now, let's go- Scott said, still holding Jean's hand. He let her go and walked away. Jean went to the bathroom. She was crying. She thought that starnger was Scott. She had to know the truth. She knew he was lying to her, but... Scott had to wear those shades. She was too confused in that moment. She wiped away her tears and went to Chemistry.

Several hours later, Scott was ready to leave. He was already in his car. He was lost in his thoughts, when he heard a known voice.

Hey, Christopher, can you give me a ride?- Jean asked him.

Sure- Scott said. He got down the car, and as the gentleman he had always been, he opened the door for Jean. She smiled and got in, and then Scott went to his own seat. He started driving, when he started hearing voices all around the place. He was getting very dizzy. He remembered Mr. Swift had told him he was a telepath and telekinetic. He tried his best blocking out the voices. He knew he had extra shields, but he also knew his telepathy was very strong. He finally lost the battle, blacking out. Jean looked at him surprised, and used her TK to control the car. She stopped it and got Scott in the backseats, taking control of the car herself, driving to the institute.

What's wrong, Jean?- the professor asked when he saw the Jean holding a young man with her TK.

He's a new mutant- Jean said.

Why is he unconscious?- The professor asked.

He was driving me here and he just fell unconscious- Jean said.

Take him to the infirmary so he can rest, while we do some test on him- The professor said.

Sure professor- Jean said, taking Scott to the infirmary. He found Hank McCoy there.

Hello, Jean- Beast said.

When did you get back from your trip to Asia?- Jean asked.

I just got here on the morning, we did some pretty good job researching _Amaledious Fingunus-_ Beast said.

Cool, the professor is heading here so you two can run some test on this new mutant, his name is Christopher McMiller- Jean said.

About Scott, Jean, I'm really sorry, he was a good guy, we'll miss him- Beast said.

Tell me- Jean said.

Put Christopher on the bed, so I can run the test on him- The Beast said.

Sure- Jean said, putting Scott on the bed. When Beast looked at him, his eyes almost went out from his face.

God, Jean, is this...?- He said.

I'm not sure, but I really don't know, Scott has different abilities, this guy doesn't have to wear shades, he has the same powers as me, his voice is different, and... and... I, I miss him so much that I see him on this guy, I want to hug and tell him I'm sorry, but, but it's just... impossible- Jean said, starting to cry.

I understand you, dear, but don't cry- Beast said.

It's just that, I, I can't believe he's gone- Jean said. In that moment, the door opened. Logan entered.

Hey, Charles says that- Logan said, but stopped immediatly. He turned to see the young man that was lying in the bed.

What is it?- Jean asked.

It's the kid- Logan said.

What?- Beast asked.

It's the kid, one-eye, Cyke- Logan said, looking at him.

So, our doubts are growing more and more- Beast said.

Logan, are you sure?- Jean asked, hoping a particular answer.

Yeah, I've smelled millions of scents, and there aren't two scents that are exactly the same, I can assure you that, and this scent it's, with no doubt, Scott's- Logan said.

We're so confused, Logan, it's just that this guy calls himself Christopher McMiller, his voice is different, he has different abilities, he doesn't have to wear shades...- Jean said.

And his brain waves are different from Scott's- The professor said, entering in the room.

So? What will we belive? Is this Scott or not?- Beast said.

We'll have to run some DNA test on him, and search for some unique scar that's not visible, they would have easily erased any visible scar- the professor said.

A scar?- Jean said. She approached to him. She was about to fold his right ear searching for that scar she had seen many years ago behind Scott's ear, but his hand stopped hers.

Don't do it, Jean- Scott said.

We need to run some tests on you, Mr. McMiller- The professor said.

Hey, Mr. Xavier, I'm sorry, but you need my father's permission to run tests on me- Scott said, standing up.

I'm sorry for what I'll do now- the professor said, putting his hands on his temples.

Don't even try it- Scott said, keeping his eyes tightly shutted, preparing for a mental battle.

Please, tell us who you really are- The professor said, putting his hands back into the wheel chair.

I am Christopher McMiller- Scott said.

Why are you lying to us? Please tell us, please- Jean said, crying.

Jean, please, please don't cry- Scott said. Jean hugged Scott. Scott opened his eyes. He shook his head and pulled away from her embrace. She made him weak. He knew that if he didn't get out in that moment, he would spill the beans soon, and he didn't want his friends, his family to get hurted.

We won't let you go- Logan said.

Get away, please, or I'll have to hurt you- Scott said. His eyes began glowing red.

It's you, kid, don't try to fool us, why are you trying to pretend to be someone else?- Logan said, completely convinced this was Scott.

Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen- Scott whispered under his breath, and controlled himself. His eyes stopped glowing red.

I'm really sorry, kid, but if you don't accept it, we'll have to kidnap you to prove it, we can demand that richie Jack McMiller for having you illegaly- Logan said.

You can't rpove anything, now, let me go- Scott said. He looked at Jean. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to go out of there immediatly. He looked at the door, and Kurt was entering.

Vat's happenin?- he said.

I'm sorry Kurt, this won't hurt- Scott said, throwing a powerful blast directly at Kurt. The blast turned from red to blue, from blue to white, and Scott shutted his eyes then, before it turned black. He concentrated and bamfed away. They all were standing in awe sawing what just happened.

The Elf's unconscious- Logan said.

We need to know what is happening- the professor said, looking the cloud that Scott had left behind.

Scott appeared in the top of a tree. He sighed, that was difficult, now he didn't even know where he was. He carefully got down the tree. He looked around, he was still in Xavier's institute. He had to act fast, the professor soon would notice he was still there, and he knew he had one of the most powerful minds in the world, so he would break Scott's shields down, letting out the truth.

That Mr. Swift, I hope he has strong reasons or else I'll make sure he regrets what I did- Scott said under his breath. He ran towards the garage. He stopped when he noticed Jean was there, next to his car. He sighed, she knew he would have to come back for the car. He slowly sneacked behind her, and from behind he covered her eyes and held her tightly.

Let me go!- she said.

Hey, you know I won't hurt you, I've got my reasons, please just let me get out of here- Scott said.

I'm almost sure you know me well enough to know that won't happen- Jean said. Scott could notice in her voice concern. He could see she was angry as well.

Hey, Jean, please, just let me go- Scott said. He knew she wouldn't forgive him if he continued lying to her.

Why are you doing this?- Jean asked.

I hope you'll forgive me someday, Jean, I just need keeping this as a secret- Scott said.

Why are you so worried for if I don't forgive you?- Jean asked.

Hey, maybe you're right, maybe your friend didn't die, maybe he didn't even suffered an accident, maybe he was sort of kidnapped by a man who tells him he's protecting him, and maybe this man told him some crazy stuff about a maniac your friend knew way too well was searching for him, and that this maniac needed to believe your friend was dead, because if not he was going to do anything, even harm his friends to get your friend, and your friend it's an idiot who just believed the crazy stuff and needs to see if it's true before anyone knows he's still alive, and maybe your friend it's just holding you in this moment trying to convince you to let him go to see if the man was telling him the truth- Scott said, sighing. He let her go. She turned to face him.

I knew it was you- Jean said, hugging him. Scott hugged back.

So, can I count on you? I promisse returning this night and telling you everything, with details, just keep the secret for me, would you?- Scott said, smiling.

Promisse you'll come?- Jean asked him.

Promisse- Scott said. Jean hugged him tighter and let him go.

I'll be waiting for you- Jean said, handing Scott his keys.

Thanks Jean- Scott said, giving her a warm smile.

One last thing- Jean said.

Yeah?- Scott said.

Last night...- Jean started.

Nope, it wasn't a dream, I just came by to see how were you doing- Scott said, smiling. Jean smiled back.

You know it's not the same without you around- Jean said.

See you later Jean- Scott said, jumping to his car and driving away.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VIII

Hey there. Sorry for updating so slow, I've been really busy now, exams, you know. Another thing that merely stopped me was the fire on the forest in my state. Gosh, I don't know if you heard about it, I dunno, but I was really mad at the persons who started it. I mean, they've burnt down more than 80km2 in forest area, it's out of control now, they suspended day classes because of the smog, and that at least gave me time to come by and update.I consider myself a nature lover, so, that makes me hate that kind of humans.Well, thanks for waiting. Let's just continue with the story.

Wen1: Don't worry. I don't like the suicide thing, I really avoid the topic. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Slickboy444: Thanks Slickboy. I'm sure you'll see thatsupernaturalthingys develop, but later. Thanks for R&R.

ingrid: Thanks, Ingrid! I'm sorry for lating so much! You know, there's my reason :(. Thanks for R&R.

Telepathic Angel: He can't hide anything from Jean! If he didn't tell her, she would figure it out anyways... Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate your constant support!

DiazF: Thanks. I apologize again for slowing up the things, I'm really sorry. Thanks for R&R.

About an hour later, Scott was waiting for Mr. Swift. The maids had told Scott Mr. Swift went with his new father, Jack McMiller. Scott sighed, he needed to know everything. Finally Mr. Swift arrived.

Hello, son, how are you doing?- he asked Scott.

Fine. Can we just finish talking about everything we were talking about yesterday?- Scott said. He was kind of annoyed.

Sure son. We were... who I am, right?- Mr. Swift said.

Yeah- Scott said.

My name is Kyoto Laurence Swift. I was born 103 years ago- Mr. Swift said.

What?- Scott said, surprised.

Yes. I'm almost 104 years old. I'll explain why I've lived so long later, we have to go from the beggining. I am indeed a mutant. I was borned with the abilitie of reading codes and strange languages like if they were my own. That means, I can read any language, any code, anything, understanding it. I never said anything to anyone. Until one day... the day I met Christopher Summers. He was about 23 years old when I meet him. He had just finished his studies. He was a pilot. He had his own plane. I was about 73 years when I met him. I had no money, and my dream was going to egypt to read those codes. I had the power. Your dad gladly took me there. We lived lots of adventures there. We read from tomb to tomb, from pyramid to pyramid, we read everything. Some of the readings lead to some hidden places, and some of them told us the way they lived in the ancient egypt. We followed the instruccions to the hidden places, and those hidden places lead us to other hidden places, and to other hidden places. We followed everything, we went to all those hidden places. In one chamber, we found this strange thing. It was a receip. It was the receip for the always-young-being. The receip many searched for, it wasn't a myth. It was real. We wrote it. In the same chamber, we found these strange clues leading to master chamber. We followed it. In the master chamber we found all the mutant readings. We found the legend I told you about. We were amazed. We both were mutants. We both were in the wall, with many other mutants around us- Mr. Swift said.

Wait a second, you're telling me my dad was a mutant?- Scott said, amazed.

Yes. He was able to remember everything he listened to, everything he saw. Everything. Your father was the most amazing person I met. He was kind and respectable. When he noticed we were both mutants, he just smiled. I smiled with him. We did stay there for at least 6 hours. I read out loud everything to Christopher. He just listened, amazed. I read everything to him, including the legend. He listened and remembered. When I finished reading everything, we were preparing to leave, when we saw someone in the caves. When this stranger noticed it, he just ran away. He had been following us. He had heard everything. We tried to stop him, but we couldn't. We found a gaffet on the floor. Nathalian Essex. We remembered him. He was the crazy scientist we found in our way. We didn't talk to him too much, we just told him we were going to the pyramids. That was the worst mistake ever. We came back here after about 7 years. Your father met Katherine, and they got married. After about 2 years, your mother got pregnant. You were borned on July 3rd. Your father remembered what we read. He got the chance to check your ear, and you had it. The scar. You were one of the choosen ones. They named me your godfather and I came to live here while they stayed in Anchorage, Alaska to raise you. Your mother got pregnant again 3 years later, and Alex was borned. But here comes the sad part. Essex had been following us for a long time. He knew in the moment you were born you were his nemesis. He had to get the chance to kill you while he could. When you were about to be 8, he tried something. He had made a poison. You drank it all, and you were urgently translated to the hospital. You survived. In that moment your father knew Essex was behind it all. He realised Essex was your nemesis. He prepared everything for the trip, so you came here for protection. By that time I was already rich. I had used the receip for making facial creams for women, for them to keep their beauty faces. I could protect you. You were heading here, when the engines of the plane started failing. That's when your father gave you the parachutes and everything happened- Mr. Swift said.

Why didn't you adopt me before he took me in his orphanage?- Scott said. There was pain in his voice.

Because I thought you were dead- Mr. Swift said.

And when did you realise I was alive?- Scott said.

When Xavier took you in. By that time Xavier and I were good friends, but I never told him about my conection with your father. In fact, but we have been distant lately- Mr. Swift said.

I'm sorry for that- Scott said.

So? You believe it or not?- Swift asked.

Yeah- Scott said.

I went to talk to Jack. You'll be living with him from today and on- Mr. Swift said.

When will I return to the institute?- Scott asked.

Never, son, we need to keep this as a secret for at least a month, but, if you go back with Xavier he'll know- Mr. Swift said.

I need to go back with them, they're my family! My powers have evolved, what's wrong with that? He would be toasted if he tried getting near my friends or me! I've got the power!- Scott said, totally disappointed.

That would be your decition, Scott, you need to talk about it with your father, Jack McMiller- Mr. Swift said.

I'll escape if it is nessesary!- Scott said.

Then Xavier will take the consecuences, it's like kidnapping someone- Mr. Swift.

But this is not fair, Mr. Swift, I mean, the professor took me in, raised me up after so may traumas I had been through, I mean, a 9 year old boy isn't supposed to even think about suiciding, and I mean, I actually TRIED to suicide! The professor has been my father since I lost mine, It isn't fair what you're doing! My friends are suffering! Didn't you suffer when my dad died? Well, welcome to their lives! Imagine if my dad was alive and they didn't tell you, even if he's your best friend! What you're doing doesn't have name!- Scott said. Mr. Swift was in shock. As painful as it sounded, Scott was right. But he was trying to protect the only memory he had left from Christopher. He had to decide what to do in that moment, because there wasn't a turning back. Not in that moment.

I'm sorry, but, I won't change my mind- Mr. Swift said after a long silence moment.

Then I'm against you- Scott said.

If you tell them, I promisse sending you to Russia or to England as the prince- Mr. Swift said.

Bring it on, we'll see what will win, if your money or my friendship with the X-men- Scott said.

Please, Scott, just give me one month, I'm just trying to protect you and your friends. Would you risk your friends? Would you risk Jean?- Mr. Swift. This time he had touched Scott's weak point.

Just one month- Scott said.

Thank you, son. The limo is waiting for you to take you to your house. I'll discuss your move to Xavier's with Jack, I'm sure he'll understand- Mr. Swift said. Scott nodded andgot in the limo, who drove him to his new home.

It was a huge mansion by the beach. He was received by a man who was at least 2 inches taller than him.

Welcome, Christopher- The light brown haired man told him, shaking his hand. He was thin and elegant in a white tux.

Thank you- Scott said.

Let me show you your new home- Jack said. Scott followed him around the mansion. They arrived to the back of the mansion.

Wow- Scott said, looking at the sight. The sea, with lots of luxurious boats parked in the beach.

We're done, son. You can do whatever you want now. Have this as a welcome gift. Tomorrow we'll go to McMiller's factories so you meet our bussines.

Thanks- Scott said, taking a wallet, a couple of keys and a celphone.

The smaller key is for your boat, and the bigger one id the one from your car. You can go out and hang out with your friends, but you know the rules. Can I trust you enough?- Jack asked him.

Yes, sir- Scott said.

Have fun, son. Oh, and please go to the shoping mall to buy your clothes. I didn't buy them for you because I don't know you enough to say if you would like them, so I want you to choose them your own. Remember, you just arrived from Europe. Have fun- Jack said.

Thanks- Scott said. He didn't feel like taking a ride in his car. Instead he went to his boat. It was cool. It had its own bar, a little kitchen, studio and its own bedroom, with the captain cabin. Everything was little, but enough. He smiled and got in. He drove a few miles away from his new home, until he found what he was searching for. He saw a cliff that he knew way too well. He got a rope and attached the boat to the nearest beach. He then swom to the cliff and started climbing up. It was pretty hard, he was soaked, he felt heavier than usual. He finally made it. He climbed up to Jean's room. She was there, lying in her bed. He knocked the window, and she immediatly opened it with her tk. He was about entering, but he slipped. Jean catched him and helped him to her room. She locked the door.

What the heck were you doing?- Jean said, looking at him.

I took a bath before coming- he said. Jean smiled.

I'll bring you some dry clothes. There, hide in my bathroom- Jean said, handing him a towel.

Thanks- Scott said, taking the towel and entering to Jean's bathroom. She went out of the room and came back.

Here, I found this in your bedroom- Jean said, handing him clothes.

Thanks- Scott said, entering to the bathroom again. About 3 minutes later he went out of the bathroom.

So?- Jean said, hugging the dry Scott. She couldn't believe he wasn't dead. She was afraid that that one was only another beautiful dream. Scott hugged back.

Don't worry, I won't leave you again. Let's go somewhere else, someone could hear us- Scott said. Jean smiled. He took her hand, and headed to the window again. Jean levitated both of them to the ground. Scott leaded her towards the cliff he had climbed.

Where are we going?- She asked him.

Somewhere else. We have to swim. Follow me- Scott said, jumping, but soon he was stopped in midair.

We won't- Jean said, taking his hand.

But where I'm trying to head is about a mile away- Scott said.

You think I care? Let's go flying- Jean said.

Right- Scott said, defeated.

Where it is?- She asked.

Straight- Scott said, pointing a beach.

Let's go- Jean said, speeding up. When they were there, he lead her to the boat. They got up and Scott speed towards open sea.

Now that we are alone- Scott said, sighing.

Yeah?- Jean said.

I know it now. Mr. Swift, the man I was talking about, I know I can trust him. He told me a legend, and he told me Essex wanted to kill me and he was willing to do everything he could to do it, he killed my family- Scott said. Jean hugged him.

So it wasn't an accident at all- She said.

No, it wasn't. That's why I need to keep it as a secret, you know, I wouldn't bear the fact that you were hurted by that maniac- Scott said.

But we couldn't bear with the fact you had died. Now the whole institute it's spreading rumours around, Scott, you have to tell them the truth, or else, these rumours are going to go directly to Essex's ears. I'm sure that everyone in the institute wants to know you're ok, everyone would handle to keep a secret, I don't know why you don't trust us- Jean said.

It's just that I can't make a mistake, Jean, that would even cost their lifes, your life, I can't risk so much, I'm not willing to let my family die again just before my eyes- Scott said.

Just follow your heart, Scott- Jean said.

My heart sometimes make mistakes- Scott said.

Why?- Jean asked.

I hurted you with my powers Jean. I know you don't remember it, but I hurted you. I took your powers without knowing it- Scott said.

What do you mean?- Jean said.

That I've got tk and telepathy- Scott said. He closed his eyes and a shark suddenly was floating in midair.

Scott, that's amazing- Jean said, looking at the shark. Scott let the shark go.

No, the telepathy it's driving me crazy- Scott said.

Welcome to the club- Jean said, chuckling.

Thanks- Scott said smiling.

And your shades? Are you wearing an image inducer?- Jean said, taking Scott wrist to search for the inducer.

No, they fixed my damaged brain- Scott said, showing Jean the scar from the surgery.

About two hours later, they had talked about everything. For the last hour or so, they had been in silence, just watching the stars as they placed on the sky

I'm glad you don't have to wear those shades anymore, I could get myself drowned in those eyes of yours- Jean said. Scott smiled.

Would you like to dance?- Scott said.

Of course- Jean said. Scott choose a slow song on the cd player. He placed his hands on Jean's waist, while she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Now that I think about it- Scott said after a long silence moment. - We had never danced together... until now- he said.

You're right- Jean said, holding Scott close, her head on his shoulder.

I'm sorry for putting you and the others through this- Scott said.

I'm the one that should be apologizing. I should have never treated you as bad as I did when I was dating Daniel- Jean said, facing Scott.

It was nothing- Scott said.

Yes it was. I had never slapped you that hard, I even remember putting tk on that slap- Jean said, touching Scott's cheek. Scott was melting inside.

Hey, don't worry, we all get out of control sometimes- Scott said, holding Jean closer.

But, Scott, I- Jean started.

Hey, let's just enjoy, I mean, you and me, here, together, alone in the middle of the sea, with the stars surounding us- Scott said.

You're right- Jean said. Scott finally got the courage to do what he wanted to do a long time ago. He slowly approached and captured her lips with his. Everything was going right, when Jean pulled apart.

I'm sorry- Scott said, feeling guilty.

I am sorry, Scott, it's just that, you know, I don't want to rush the things, I think we could lose our friendship taking such a big step, and I, honestly I just don't want to risk anything- Jean said. Scott nodded.

Sorry- Scott apologized once again. He felt like burning inside, Jean had just turned him down. She had actually rejected him. He was lost in his thoughts when his celphone rang.

Hello?- he said.

_Hey, Christopher, I was just wondering where you were, please come back as fast as possible, I have a surprise for you-_ Jack McMiller said.

I'll be there in half an hour- Scott said, sighing.

_Thanks son-_ Jack said, hanging up.

Is something wrong?- Jean asked. She felt guilty. He tried to hide the apin in his eyes, failing miserably.

No, I just need to go back to my house- Scott said. Jean nodded and he went to the control cabin. He felt like a fool. He sped towards the institute's cliff.

Guess I'll see you tomorrow at school- Jean said. Scott nodded.

Please don't reveal anything- Scott said. Jean could hear the pain in his voice. She just nodded and flew towards the institute, while Scott drove back to his home.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter XI

Hey there. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for R&R.

Telepathic Angel: I'm just trying to make the plot more complicated by the way, so I'll play with each other's feelings for a while. And you are right. Jott rules! Thanks for R&R

Wen1: thanks for the support, I appreaciate it. And yeah, JOTT FOREVER!

Ingrid: I was doubting when I wrote that chapter. Finally I decided to coplicate the plot. Thanks for R&R. Jott forever!

Slickboy444: Thanks, Slickboy! I think your story is wonderful. I'm really glad you're liking the story.

strayphoenix: I already put my review on your story. It's really good. Thanks for R&R.

BookJunkie: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it. Hope I don't dispappoint you.

Jean entered through the window, and she turned the lights on with her tk.

Where were ya, Jeannie? We have been searching for you during hours- Logan said, opening the door.

Hey, Logan, uhm, I was... with a friend- Jean said, startled.

Chuck, I mean, the professor wants to meet you in his office, now- Logan said.

Thanks Logan- Jean said, leaving.

Jean finally made it to the professor's office. She knocked the door.

Come in- the professor said from inside. Jean entered.

Did you want to see me?- Jean said.

Indeed, please take sit, Jean- The professor said. Jean sat down.

What did you want to talk about?- Jean said.

First of all, I don't consider correct going out through a window. Please use the doors, Jean, you know you can go out whenever you want- the professor said.

Sorry- Jean said.

Second and most important, I name you leader of the X-men since Scott is gone- the professor said, stopping, knowing Jean would be out of control hearing the painful words, but instead that, she only nodded.

I don't know if I can do that, professor, but I'll try my best- She said. The professor was impressed.

Thank you, Jean- the professor said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice, but failing. Jean went out of the room. When she was heading to her room, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Evan intercepted her.

Hey, Jean, like, wanna hang out with us? Like, we haven't had much fun last days- Kitty said.

Ja, ve are going to the cinema to vatch the movie of that demon hunter- Kurt said.

Yo, what do you say?- Evan said.

Ok, guys- Jean said.

Then let's go- Rogue said.

Meanwhile, Scott was arriving to his house. He attached the boat to the port and went inside. He searched for his new father. He found him in the common room.

Son, I'm glad you're here, I want you to meet Leslie Collucci- Jack said. Scott tried his best not to look annoyed, he had been just rejected, he just didn't want to meet more girls, not in that moment.

Nice to meet you- Scott said, smiling.

Nice to meet you too, Christopher- Leslie said, shaking Scott's hand.

Where are you from?- Scott asked.

Well, my family comes from Italy, but I'm american- Leslie said.

Why don't you two go and hang out a while?- Jack said.

That sounds great! I mean, if Christopher's ok with it- Leslie said. She obviously found Scott attractive.

Sure- Scott said. He found Leslie pretty attractive too, but he felt like if he was betraying Jean. But why? Jean had accepted Duncan and Daniel, and she actually rejected him? He didn't have a chance with her and he knew it... He sighed and decided to give Leslie an opportunity, she was definitely good looking: about two inches shorter than him, blond, with beautiful green eyes, just like his.

Let's go then- Leslie said, taking his hand. Scott smiled and started walking. He took the car key from his pocket. He started wondering which of the cars that were there was his.

The red convertible it's yours, sir- the maid said. Scott thanked her and opened the door for Leslie.

Thanks, Christopher, you're such a gentleman- she said, smiling. Scott just smiled back and went to his own sit.

Do you want to go to the movies?- Scott asked, driving.

That would be great! What movie shall we watch?- Leslie asked.

I'm ok with any movie- Scott said. They arrived to the cinema. They went to see which movie would start soon.

We have three choices: Near Sun, Midnight Moon or The demon hunter- Leslie said.

Which one would you like to see?- Scott said.

I've already seen Midnight Moon, and I really wouldn't like to see Near Sun, so... The demon hunter, it will start in 10 minutes- Leslie said. Scott smiled and went to buy the tickets. When he got them, they went to the snack bar.

I'd like popcorn and a soda, Christopher- Leslie said.

Ok. It'll be nachos, popcorn and two sodas, please- Scott said to the cashier, paying everything.

Here you are- The cashier said, giving him his change and the popcorn, nachos and soda.

Thanks- Scott said, taking the popcorn and the nachos, while Leslie took both sodas. They both entered to the movie. They found sits near the back. The movie hadn't started yet. Scott took a look of the cinema, and he saw Lance and his buddies there. He was surprised to see Jean and the others there too. Leslie took his hand and slowly approached to him, covering his lips with hers. Scott didn't put resistance, and just kissed back.

Hey, like, the new hot popular guy in school is sitting in the back, isn't he so cute?- Kitty said, noticing Scott's presence.

Yeah, he's hot- Rogue said.

Who are you talking about?- Jean said., knowing they were talking about Scott.

Look near the last row, he's next to a blond girl- Kitty said.

The chick he's with it's pretty hot too- Evan said.

Ja, too bad he's dating her- Kurt said.

How do you know he's dating her?- Jean said, still not turning around.

Obviously, because he's kissing her- Evan said. Jean immediatly turned around to see that Evan wasn't lying: Scott was kissing her. She got so jealous in that moment that she accidently made his seat fall backwards. In that moment everyone turned to see what happened. Jean immediatly turned back her attention to the movie, hopping Scott wouldn't have noticed her presence. Suddenly, it started trembling. They all started to exit.

Leslie, please, go out, I'll follow you in a moment- Scott said.

But- Leslie said.

No buts, now get out of here- Scott said. Leslie nodded and ran out of the cinema. When Leslie was out, many pieces of concret fell, blocking the entrance. Scott ran to the common area in the cinema. He hid behind the snack bar to wait for the ones he knew had caused everything: the brotherhood. About a minute later, the brotherhood went to the common are, followed by the X-men.

What do you want?- Jean said.

We have orders to eliminate you as soon as possible while you're without a leader- Lance said.

Then you're too late, I am the leader- Jean said.

If Summers was bad, I bet you'll be worse!- Lance said.

Don't you dare to talk about Scott, Lance- Jean warned.

Ja, you leave at least his memory alone!- Kurt said.

Or else?- Lance said.

You'll regret it- Rogue said.

Bring it on- Lance said.

Ok, I'm tired of hearing, can't we just beat them up?- Wanda said.

I agree- Lance said, causing another earthquake. The others started attacking.

We can't beat them, Jean, they're too powerful!- Rogue shouted.

We can't hold them for long, Jean!- Evan said. They all got involved in different fights. Lance and Freddy had taken out Kurt, Pietro had taken out Evan, Rogue and Kitty had taken out Pietro, Wanda had taken out Kitty and Rogue, and Jean had taken out Wanda. Now Jean was growing more and more tired, and she had to fight against the Blob and Lance.

Finally, Jeannie, we have beat you- Lance said, kind of mocking.

You took us by surprise- Jean said.

Shut up, and now prepare for battle- Lance said. Freddy and him stepped forward. Jean really didn't want to fight in that moment.

You owe me a date, Jeannie, and I assure you it's going to be hot- Freddy said, approaching.

You're sick, Fred!- Jean said when Freddy took her wrist. He suddenly felt something knocking him out cold. Scott jumped from behind the bar and shot Freddy with a blue ray.

See how it feels?- Scott said, looking at Lance, and kind of mocking at him.

This is non of your bussines, McMiller, get out of here before I hurt you- Lance said.

This is my bussines- Scott said, shooting Lance and hitting him with a powered red ray. Lance started bleeding. Scott smiled and then shot a blue shot, and this time Lance fell unconscious.

Take them to the car, Leslie is waiting for me- Scott said, not looking at Jean. Jean could clearly hear kind of pain in his voice.

Just one more thing, Scott- Jean said.

What?- Scott said, not turning to see her yet.

How do your powers function?- Jean asked.

Blue: knocks out. White: knocks out taking memories, energy and powers temporaly. Black: knocks out taking memories, energy and powers forever. In objects they just destroy in different levels of power. See you around- Scott said.

He opened up a hole from near there and got out to meet Leslie.

He found Leslie outside.

Sorry baby, I was trapped inside- Scott said.

Don't worry, Chris- Leslie said. She captured his lips once again and he kissed back during quite a while. The X-men finally were going out from the cinema, conscious again. When Jean saw them, she bit her lower lip and walked away.

Hey, wait for us!- Evan said. They all got in the X-van as Jean drove away.


End file.
